1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like. In addition, the fuser member described herein can also be used in a transfix apparatus in a solid ink jet printing machine.
2. Background
Polymers have many desirable properties for engineering systems including low mass density, chemical stability, and high strength-to-mass ratio. Polymeric materials typically have a low thermal conductivity near room temperature; in fact, foams of amorphous polymers are widely used for thermal insulation. In situations where heat transfer is critical, polymeric materials are at a disadvantage. Materials for heat exchangers and thermal management require high thermal conductivity. Metals (Cu, Al, Ti) and certain ceramics (AlN, diamond, graphite) are used for applications requiring high thermal conductivity.
In the electrophotographic printing process, a toner image can be fixed or fused upon a support (e.g., a paper sheet) using a fuser member. Metal and ceramic fillers have been incorporated into polymeric materials to enhance conductivity of fuser members. However, incorporation of metal and ceramic fillers into polymeric material can decrease the Young's modulus of polymeric material. It would be desirable to have a fuser belt having higher thermal conductivity, high thermal diffusivity and a high Young's modulus.